


drown

by queenhomeslice



Series: Kept by the King: Regis/Reader Stories [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chubby Reader, Cunnilingus, Curvy Reader, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, fat reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Regis gives his lover pleasure.
Relationships: Regis Lucis Caelum/Reader
Series: Kept by the King: Regis/Reader Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091960
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	drown

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final  
> Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own  
> the rights to FF in any way

For Regis, few things give him as much pleasure as taking his lover apart. To be so wholly committed to the feelings of his woman that he’s able to come untouched simply from hearing her mewls of pleasure, breathless praises of his name, the violent shakes of her body as she reaches that crescendo—it’s like nothing Regis has ever known. 

It’s still a wonder to him, even after all this time, how this woman—gods, this woman—sees in him all of the good. Despite their frequent debauchery, hearing her call him _beautiful_ never fails to make him blush. When she calls him a _good_ man, a _good_ king, a kind man, a compassionate ruler, despite so many in Lucis who’ve objected to his wartime decisions—these words bury themselves in Regis’ heart and fuel his every action. He clings to her voice in his head when he’s at his lowest. He maps the shape of her body with his tongue and traces the memory of it in long council meetings. He still can’t understand it; how this woman, decades his junior, would want to be with an old man like him. And yet, over and over, she tells him that she’s got eyes for no one else, her body and heart are for no one else. Only _him_. Only _Regis_ gets to know her like this. 

And he intends to cherish this gift from the gods with every second left on Eos that he’s got. 

Those wild cries of pleasure—Regis is surrounded by the sound now. It’s early morning, and his lover looks so ethereal in the morning light that she’s like a magnet, drawing him into her space. She’s the embodiment of warmth and light, the softness of her expanse welcoming him in; skin against skin, Regis had woken her by peppering light kisses along the top of her back, fingers trailing along her ribs as she lay on her side, half-covered with his luxury sheets, looking like a marble statue; a classical painting; an angelic messenger from the Astrals themselves. 

The tickling of his beard having woken his lover with peals of lilting laughter, Regis had wasted no time sucking soft marks into her skin as he trailed lower and lower under the sheets until he finds himself here—

  
  


_Here_ , between her thick thighs, that carry her to him when he comes back to his chambers in the evenings and for lunch. Here, nosing into her dripping core, sucking the sweetness from her soul. Regis never realized what succor could come from losing himself in tasting the honey that falls from her body. He can lose himself here—he doesn’t have to be king, he doesn’t have to strong, a Lucii, anything. 

Here, he can just be a man, and take relief and comfort in the body of his lover.No expectations, because Regis Lucis Caelum is a generous lover and he is well-versed in the art of sex; and he’s willing to give and give until she begs him to stop. 

“ _Regis_ ,” she moans.

Regis gives one last suck on ________’s engorged clit before pulling away and laughing against her thigh. “My sweet,” he purrs.

“Such a tease,” she whines. 

Regis licks up her honeyed slit with the flat of his tongue; gods, he will never tire of this taste. “Fear not, love. You will come for me multiple times before I am through with you.”

_________ moans and threads her fingers through his soft silver hair. 

Regis leans into the action as like a cat, eyelids fluttering shut. 

“I know I will,” she says. “Please, Regis...”

Regis nips at her thigh playfully. “Get back in there,” he quotes, a common phrase of hers for when his mouth or cock are withdrawn for too long. 

She laughs. “Get back in there.”

So Regis does. 


End file.
